Almost Sure It's Love
by letmefallasleep
Summary: A quick little one-shot about our favorite sociopath and his protege. Mentions of torture. Rated 'M' to be safe.


A/N: Quick little one shot I wrote a few years back, and just decided to post. It is a ONE SHOT. It will not be continued, so please don't ask. Part of the basis for this was the fact that everyone makes Riddick seem like your boy next door after he meets Jack, which I find to be total BS. So... Review if you like? :D

* * *

><p>I watch my little Jack –who ain't so little anymore –as she organizes the ragtag group of settlers into fighting groups.<p>

This is what we do now. Helpin' people, mostly. People stuck on shit-hole, middle of nowhere planets like this one. Occasionally smuggling. Ain't really my cup of tea, but I go along with it.

She smiles at me, and I give her a grin that would have most people runnin' towards the nearest exit. But not my little Jack. She just keeps on smilin'.

It's kinda funny. So alike, and yet so different at the same time.

She can be just as ruthless as I am, but she ain't ruthless. She can be just as cold and calculating as me, but she ain't cold and calculating.

We went through a lot of the same shit, Jack and me. But she came through with her humanity intact.

Obviously I didn't.

But I'm almost positive that this feeling I have for her is love.

I've never felt anything like it. Known a lot of anger, and hate, but this… This is a whole new experience for me.

When she was twenty, we fucked for the first time. I'd like to say we 'made love' or some sentimental bull shit like that, but that's one of the many downsides to being fucked constantly as a kid: you get to like the sick and twisted shit.

Afterwards, as we laid there, the scars of our past were obvious.

Not that it wasn't obvious before. When I first heard Jack babbling about being 'safer as a boy' back on the hell hole where we met, I knew.

Although I wanted to laugh. Wanted to tell her it wasn't any safer as a boy.

And obviously it takes some seriously sick shit to turn a kid into me.

But seeing the actual scars… Seeing the razor cuts all over her legs, the brand on her thigh, the name that had been carved into her back brought it all home.

Then of course, she wanted to see all of mine.

_Riddick tensed, clenching his fists as Jack slowly ran her fingers over his chest._

_"I'm sorry, she said quickly, yanking her hands back._

_Riddick breathed heavily through his nose, eyes closed as he said, "No… It's okay. Just… Stop if I say stop, alright?"_

_He remained rigidly still, as he felt her hand return to his chest. The first scar she stopped at was the gouges around his stomach._

_Before he could stop himself, he started talking. "Six years old. Locked in a box, when the slaver dropped a rat in." At Jack's startled look, Riddick gave her a dead-pan smile. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Had an owner for a while who made me tell him where all my scars came from while he jacked off."_

_"It's okay, Riddick. You can tell me if you want, or you don't have to. Or I can just stop."_

_Riddick hated the uncertain tone of his voice as he said, "I dunno, Jack."_

"Riddick!"

Jack's voice pulls me out of my memory.

"Hey, big boy," She says with that cheeky grin. "Wanna pull yourself from that wet dream, and give me a hand?"

I flash a feral grin at her as I pull her close. "Wanna make it more than a wet dream?"

She rolls her eyes at me, as she pushes me away. "Come on, Riddick. We don't get these people organized and teach 'em their ass from their hand, we might as well shoot 'em ourselves, and save the pirates the trouble."

I sigh. "Fine. Let's save the stupid villagers. You owe me big for this, Jack. I'm talking hours of crazy gorilla sex. Where I get to do… anything… I… want…" I whisper in her ear, before walking towards the villagers.

"Everybody, listen up!" I yell, getting their attention. "For some shit-brained reason, my friend here wants to try and save all your sorry pathetic asses. Me, I ain't got much patience, and a lot of places I'd rather be. So let's all listen up, and make this quick before I save the pirates some time, and kill you all myself. We clear?"

Jack rolls her eyes again, but I can see the hints of the smile she's trying to hide as I set about turning this rag-tag group of losers into a fighting force.


End file.
